A New Agent in Town
A New Agent In Town is the third episode of T.U.F.F. Company. Plot/Summary/Overview T.U.F.F. gets a new agent. Meanwhile, the Chameleon plots to disguise himself as her and ruin her reputation as a T.U.F.F. Agent. Synopisis/Transcript Chief: Agents! Report to my Office for an Emergency Meeting! The Company: What is it, Chief? Claire: Is it Candy? Ralph: Is it a Criminal Mastermind trying to conquer Earth and all of it's riches? Claire: Is it Ice Cream? Crazy: Is their a Bank Robbery? Claire: Is their Cake? Kat: Does it involve Fried Chicken? Chief: No... Kat: Darn. Claire: Aw c'mon, Chief, WHAT IS IT!? Chief: May I introduce, The newest agent to join T.U.F.F., Meet Agent Vivian Yolanda Aphrodite! Vivian: (walks in) ...Hello everyone. And please, Call me Viv. Claire: Oh, YAY! Ralph: Welcome to T.U.F.F., Viv! Kat: Do you have any Fried Chicken on you? Viv: Sorry, I'm a Vegetarian... Kat: Darn. Chief: Ralph, Why don't you and the rest of the company introduce yourselfs and give Viv a tour of T.U.F.F.? Ralph: Sure thing, Chief! Claire: C'mon! (Grabs Viv's hand) Follow me! You're going to LOVE it here! Viv: Gah! Ralph: Claire, Your scaring her. Allow me, (Takes Viv's hand, Viv blushes) Viv: So, How long have all of you worked here? Ralph: Mm, Not very long. In fact, We- Claire: *Loud gasp* RALPH! Show her that! SHOW HER THAT! (Points to Snack Room) Ralph: Alright, Fine... Viv: The Snack Room? (Nose twitches) Kat: Yea, It makes the BEST Fried Chicken I've ever eaten! (Everyone frowns at Kat) I mean, The best Fried Chicken WE've ever eaten...(Everyone smiles at Kat) Viv: Like I said earlier, I'm a vegetar- Claire: Push this button for a haircut, (Pushes Button, A Razor pops out and shaves Viv of her forehead fur) Push this button for Hot Chocolate, (Pushes button, a steaming cup of Coco pops out and is put into Viv's hand) and push this one for- Ralph: Okay, Claire, I think she gets it now. (Turns to Viv) Anyways, We haven't introduced ourselfs yet; *Ahem* I'm Ralph Wolf, That's Claire Catty200 (Points to Claire, Claire grins), That's Crazy (points to Crazy), But she's not really crazy (Crazy frowns) ...Anyways, The Cool Cat that loves Fried Chicken is WonderKat2000, But we call him Kat (Points to Kat, Kat waves eccentrically), That's Skipper (Points to Skipper), That's Agent R (Points to Agent R), That's Fairly (Points to Fairly) That's Sherry Fleason, Or just Sherry, (Points to Sherry) That's Chito (Points to Chito) That's Fins Shark (Points to Fins) That's Amo (Points to Amo) That's Ben (Points to Ben) That's Agent C (Points to C) and that's Agent 12428 (Points to Agent 12428)Except we call him Matt. Viv: Well, You guys have quite an Agency here, Don't ya?! Matt: Yep! And now your part of it! Fairly: We're all a team here at T.U.F.F. Company (Puts his arm around Viv) Viv: Really? Fairly: Really. (All of the company huddle into one big group hug) TBC Category:Fan fiction